Silver Badge
by redrose2310
Summary: AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it’s what would have happened if Ron hadn’t sat with Harry. This story’s all about the Ron. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Silver Badge**

Chapter One: **_The HogwartsEspress_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

Some times things just go wrong and today everything was going wrong for Ron Weasley he and his family were running late for the HogwartsExspress this year was to be Ron's first year and it was already starting badly.

The Weasleys stood on the platform next to the train saying their rushed good-byes.

"George, Fred try to be good this year alright and keep an eye out for Ron please and leave Percy alone!" Molly said rushing her twin sons on to the train with a kiss on the cheek.

"Percy dear I am so proud of you, try and keep the twins out of trouble for me okay and watch Ron" She said kissing him on the forehead and sending him onto the train to.

"Bye Ron be good" She said quickly giving him a hug and pushing him to on the train.

Ron was shaking in fear as he quickly walked down the train looking for some where to sit but all the compartments seemed full and he didn't see any of his brothers anywhere!

About half way down the train he found an compartment with only three people in it but the all looked older. Ron edged up to the door and disided to just ask if could sit in the compartment.

"Um do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked standing in the doorway, the older teens looked at him for a minuet the biggest one shook his head no and Ron went in and took a seat away from the other boys and looked out the window next to him.

The train started and about an hour past when the boy who'd nodded him into the compartment tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ron said looking at the older boy.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Ron" he answered.

"I'm Marcus" the boy Marcus said with a smile "and this is Terence and Adrian"

"Hello" Ron said nodding to the other to.

"So are you a first year?" Marcus asked,

"I will be when school starts." Ron answered.

"That's cool it was pretty gutsy of you to come in here and sit with fifth years" Marcus said and Ron's whole face turned bright red, had he screwed up?

"Hey do you like Quidditch?" Terence asked Ron.

"Yes sir," Ron said as politely as he could.

"Come here" Terence said pointing to the place between himself and Marcus. Ron slowly moved over to sit between the two older boys and Terence showed him what the boys had been looking at it was a magazine "The Pitch" it was about Quidditch and it seemed pretty cool to Ron. The talked about Quidditch and looked threw the Magazine for a while until the lady with the cart of food came threw. At first Ron was embarrassed because he was broke and had brought lunch from home but when Terece and Marcus went to buy something when Adrian stopped them and bought all four boys a butterbeer and some Cauldron Cakes each, Ron usually wouldn't take anything free but since Adrian had bought something for everyone and it was clear both Marcus and Terence had money they were dressed nice and the Gallon bags they'd taken out of the pockets when the lady had come in had looked pretty full, Ron felt okay about taking his share.

The older boys and Ron went from talking about the Quidditch to about Hogwarts to what they liked to do in their spare time.

Ron was shocked to find out the nice guys he'd been hang out with were Slytherins but soon got over it and figured it didn't matter cuz the guys were pretty cool anyway.

Soon it was time to change in to their school robes and Ron went into the bathroom down the hall to change rather then change in the compartment with his new friends. When he got back the others had changed and Marcus gave him a big smile.

"Hey kiddo" Marcus said and Ron sat back between Marcus and Terence.

"What's up?" he asked,

"Nothing, some wanta-be punk came in here while you were out talking all big and bad trying to impress us while you were out and we sent him to get us some more drinks. He should be back soon." Marcus answered.

"A wanta-be want?" Ron asked.

"Well we're on our house team and kinda big dogs in our house and he wants to be one of us see" Terence expanded.

"Oh" Ron replied and sat back between the two older boys.

"Here are your drinks" said a white haired boy who was about Ron's age with two other slightly bigger boys the same age standing behind him all of them had Butterbeers in their hands.

"Thanks" Marcus said taking two of the drinks and handing one to Ron.

The blond was eyeing Ron pretty hard like a puzzle he couldn't work out.

"Yeah thanks," said Adrian as he and Terence took their drinks.

"So can we sit with you?" the boy asked, "It would be so great to hear about your great season last year" Okay now the boy was sucking up and Ron's new friends looked annoyed.

"Um look Malfoy we would but your not a Slytherin yet you understand right" Marcus said.

"Oh of course." He said quickly then looked at Ron again "So are you a um second year then?"

"Ron's the exception." Marcus answered for him making Ron blush. The blond boy's face turned pink and he quickly said good-bye and left with his two hanger ons.

Adrian got bored after a little while and disided Ron needed a cool look for the start of school and did a spell that gelled and spiked Ron's hair.

"Hey that's pretty cool" Terence said and turned the window into a mirror for Ron to check it out and it was cool looking.

Terence turned the window back and started digging into his school bag he'd carried with him.

"Hey Ron stand up okay?" Marcus said and Ron did and stood infront of the others.

"Here it is" Terence crowed as he pulled out a black pouch and took a small silver pin with a tiny little dragon on it and pinned it to the collar of Ron's robe and he noticed that the other boys were wearing them on their collars too.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Jut our symbol it just means your cool with us and we'll deal with anyone who messes with you" Terence said and Marcus pulled Ron back down next to him and threw his arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Okay Is that all it means it doesn't mean I have to do something weird and I can take it off and I " Ron was rambling and he knew it but he knew you couldn't be to safe.

"Ron I know there are a lot of weird stuff out there but all this means is your our friend and we'll basically hurt anyone who hurts you that's all and only us four wear them okay" Marcus said a little bit of a laugh in his voice.

Ron relax and said it was okay.

The rest of the trip to the school Ron and his friends talked and joked around.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Silver Badge**

Chapter Two**: Boats**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

When the train pulled into the station Ron's friends wished him luck and the four of them spilt up so Ron could join the first years.

Ron went toward the large scary looking man calling the first years to the lake.

Ron was soon in a large crowd of first years all looking as terrified as Ron felt.

Ron ended up on a boat with 4 gossiping and giggling girls. Ron started watching the water while one shrill voiced girl kept talking about how funny and handsome some guy named Draco was. Ron saw something gliding just under the water and leaned closer to the water.

"Cool" he said softly as he watched it swim beside the boat. A shaggy head popped out of the water and smiled at Ron and Ron smiled back at the merman.

"Blurrble blurr" it said and then swam away, Ron was confused and wished he knew what it had said. Less then 50 seconds later the boats reached land near the impressive castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Three: Sorted Where!?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

Ron and the other first years were lead into a small room by a stern looking teacher as soon as they entered the castle. Ron found himself in a corner with

The pale boy from before and his friends.

"How did you get in so fast" the pale boy growled at Ron making him jump and look at the boy like he was crazy witch he seemed to be.

"What?" was all Ron could think to say.

"On the train! I know your a Weasley my father told me about your family so how is it you with your muggle loving family and your ragged robes is suddenly chums with the coolest guys in the SCHOOL!" the blond yelled looking enraged.

"You got something wrong with you dude, really" Ron said and pushed threw the crowd to get away from the boy feeling kind of embarrassed because the boy had brought up some of Ron's own sore points.

Ron passed a bushy haired girl who was saying spells under her breath and ringing her hands.

As Ron walked threw the crowd he heard bits and pieces of what everyone was saying.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Did you hear Harry Potter's in our year!"

"What do you think we have to do to get placed?"

"Big test I bet"

Some of the kids were fussing over their looks and Ron knew if it weren't for his friends on the train he would be to he just wished he wasn't the only one in ragged second hand robes.

Ron stopped by the door.

People gasped and screamed as about twenty ghosts had just streamed into the room they to were talking among themselves and Ron had a strange feeling like he was the only one not whispering and chatting in a little group like he was in a seat watching a show and everyone else were the actors.

Ron assured himself of his friends and brothers in the other room already were waiting for him.

A sharp voice pulled Ron out his daze and called the first years to the Sorting Ceremony.

Everyone formed a line and followed Professor McGonagall out of the room and into the Great Hall. As the first years lined up Ron's new friends were cat calling his way making him blush; he noticed his brothers gawking at his new hair dew and blushed harder.

Ron knew how the sorting would be done from his friends and was a little mad at Fred and George for lying to him about it though.

Ron listened to the hat sing it's song and waiting his turn as the other were sorted only half paying attention to who went were while trying to diside where he wanted to go not that it was his choose but would it be better to go to Gryffindor with his brothers or Slytherin with his friends but either way he was sure someone would be at him either way so maybe another house would be best? Ron started tapping his foot from nerves, he wasn't by far the favorite in his family and they really hated Slytherins in his house and the thought of his family being mad at him or even hating him made him feel sick, but he really liked his new friends and they seemed pretty up on their house would they not want to be his friend if he went to Gryffindor? Ron filed away in his head the names and houses they went to he cault but it wasn't many, Draco Malfoy/ Slytherin, Harry Potter/ Gryffindor, Terry Boot/ Ravenclaw, and a Lisa Turpin were all he really heard before his name was called.

Ron gulped and walked up to the stool, he heard Marcus call a good luck before the hat was drop over his face.

_My my my. You sure are worried aren't you?_ Ron heard the voice in his head.

'I guess' he thought back to the hat.

_You'll be tricky to place you know?_

'H h how come'

_You're very upset and that makes my job harder it's hard to know where to place you. But I will put you in the right house I always do._

'Okay'

_Lets see brave, clever, eager to please those close to you. Yes you have many traits that would go well in any of the houses. Let's see what your strongest trait is? Hmm. Hard working but inpatient so not a Hufflepuff, Brave and well meaning but not a Grffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin._

_Your cunning and quick witted. _

'I just don't want anyone mad at me'

_That I can't help you with but I know your house _**SLYTHERIN!**

Blushing Ron pulled off the hat and went to sit with his house. Marcus and his friends had Ron sit with them and patted him on the back and congratulated him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Four: The Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

Threw out the feast Ron talked eagerly with his new friends about his up and coming classes, the professors, and mostly their house. About mid way threw the second course Draco Malfoy and his goons came back around.

"Hello again." Draco said.

Marcus rolled his eyes witch made Ron giggle and Malfoy frown.

"Hello Malfoy" Adrian said threw clinched teeth.

Draco put his very forced smile back on.

"Can we sit with you now that we're Slitherins?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah just don't annoy us." Marcus said.

"Thanks" Draco said and he and his friends sat next to Ron and his friends.

"Hey Ronnie," Adrian said with a smile,

"Yeah" Ron said nervously picking at his food.

"You know if you go to Snape he can make so you can change your classes to the ones you want" Adrian finished.

"I thought the heads of house didn't do that," Ron said thinking of the way Percy had complained his first year at school.

"Most don't but Snape's cool, heck we'll even help you pick what classes would be best for you" Terence threw in.

"Thanks" Ron said his whole face bright red with a blush.

Ron noticed Draco was glaring at him pretty hard and dissuaded he wasn't very hungry.

Ron yawned and rubbed his eye.

"Ahh is the baby sleepy?" Draco said mockingly.

Ron blushed and looked at his feet.

"Shove it, Malfoy" Marcus growled, Terence and Adrian looked pissed too.

Draco looked shocked that they'd snapped at him and stood up for Ron then he put on a fake smile.

"I was only teasing calm down." he said and the others let it blow over.

"So what classes do you think I should take?" Ron asked his friends softly.

"I say pick one or two classes you really like then try to get the rest of them to be easy classes" Adrian said.

"Can I do?" Ron asked.

"Yeah as long as the ones you want to take are challenging" Terence said.

"What classes are there to choose from?" Ron asked and the rest of the feast the boys disgusted the classes Ron should try for.

The meal cleared and the headmaster gave his speech then everyone headed to their common rooms.

Ron was impressed by the Slytherin common room it was sparse but nice, everything was silver, green or stone there weren't any windows and it was cold though and Ron was sure they were under ground.

"Wow" Ron said but his teeth were chattering.

"Yeah it's chilly down here at night some times" Adrian said softly and dropped his cloak over the one Ron was already wearing.

Blushing Ron gave his friend his best smile. Most people were going to there dorm rooms but Marcus and the other two led Ron over to one of the couches. Ron was still shivering when they sat down so Marcus pulled him into his lap and closed his cloak around them both and Ron was sure he'd never blushed so much.

"So Ronnie you sure these are the classes you want?" Terence asked holding the list they'd made at the feast his voice was kind of tight though and Ron wasn't sure why.

"Yeah" Ron answered.

"Well we'll talk to Snape for you but don't get you hopes up okay you might only get some of the classes you want" Adrian said his voice to was tight.

"Thanks guys"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Five:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

AN/ They can't pick their elcs till third year I researched it, but since Snape seems to bend rules for his house and I think Marcus is one of his favorites so he's going to switch some of Ron's classes because he and some of the house team asks that seems like what Snape would do and I really need Ron in some special classes to help later in the story and I want my Ron to have lots of room to show the smarts I know he has.

'Astronomy

Potions

Care of Magical Creatures

Divination

History of Magic

Charms

Ancient Runes'

Snape frowned down at the list of classes Marcus Flint had just handed him.

"What's this Marcus?" he asked knowing the boy was about to ask a favor.

"Well sir theirs this First year he's really smart and I think these classes would be better for him the the normal first year classes could you please help me with this?" he asked nervously.

Snape sighed, he really had to put his foot down with this kid really.

"Please, Uncle Sev?" Marcus said throwing in the fact that he was his late sister's son.

"Some of the classes I can swing but not all of them" he said and Marcus grinned.

"Thank you Uncle" Marcus said and hugged him and ran out of the room.

Marcus reentered the common room where Terence and Ron were still waiting on the couch for him only Ron was curled up on Terence's lap sound asleep.

"You talk to your uncle?" Terence asked looking up at him.

"Yeah he said he'd work it out." Marcus said and sat next to two boys.

"What do you think of the kid?" Marcus asked looking at Ron.

"He's cool" Terence said then grinned "he's going to be way hot when he's older too"

"Keep it in your pants perv" Marcus said rolling his eyes.

"What your not shocked I'm gay" Terence asked disappointed.

"I saw you peeking in the seventh year showers last year so it no big shock T. sorry" Marcus said with a smirk as Terence blushed.

"Does Adrian know?" Terence asked,

"No and I'd hold off telling him he acted like a total homophobe when that rumor got around about that Gryindork Percy something last year, he tried his hardest to torment the dude." Marcus said and Terence nodded his understanding.

Ron started to stir and blinked up at Marcus.

"Hi" he yawned.

"Hey" Marcus said back with a smile and messed up Ron's hair making the boy giggle.

Ron yawned again as Marcus carried him to his dorm room.

Ron was surprised at how nice the room was there was a plush green carpet in the floor and 5 four poster beds with green hanging with silver snakes on the seems, 4 of the beds held his sleeping roommates and the last had Ron's old battered second hand trunk at the foot of it.

Marcus laid Ron down on the bed and covered him with the thick green blanket.

"Night kiddo" Marcus said.

"Good night" Ron said and rolled into his pillow and was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Six: The start of a bad first day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

AN/ A little bit of crossover here but I can't tell you what's crossing over yet but if you guess what it is you'll get a cyber cupcake.

Ron woke with a start and sat up looking around not knowing where he was then he remembered he was in his new dorm room and to day was to be his first day of classes. Ron hurried out of bed and grabbed some clean robes from his trunk and headed into the bathroom he showered and dressed and then met Marcus and Adrian in the common room.

"Hey guys" He said with his best smile.

"Hey Ronnie, need a hand with that hair?" Adrian asked pointing at Ron's wet messy hair.

"Yeah thanks" Ron said with a smile.

Adrian said a quick spell with a flick of his wand and Ron's hair was gelled, spiked, and frosted silver.

"Hey that looks excellent!" Marcus said.

Ron blushed bright red at the prays then looked around the room for his other friend.

"Where's Terence?" he asked,

"In bed, he likes to sleep threw breakfast and just get up for class" Marcus said and threw his arm around Ron's shoulders and lead him toward the exit.

In the Great Hall Ron sat with his friends nervously awaiting getting his class schedule to come in and see what classes had he'd gotten.

"Don't worry Snape said he'd fix it so he will" Adrian said reassuringly to his younger friend.

"I'll try" Ron said but couldn't get himself to eat still to afraid of what might be coming, 'What if Snape only gave him crummy classes because he'd put him out?' now Ron felt sick.

The schedules were soon passed out and Ron nervously looked his over holding his breath.

'Care of Magical Creatures,

Charms,

Potions,

Divination,

History of Magic,

Transfiguration,

Defense Against the Dark Arts,

Were listed and after the was a note that read:

'Mr. Weasley,

See me in my office before classes tomorrow or to night after your classes.'

Ron figured Snape wanted to talk about the third year classes he had the next day.

"Well that isn't to bad is it?" Marcus said smilingly to Ron as he read over his shoulder.

"No I guess not," Ron said.

At Yale University at the same time a man with a cruel looking smile was wrapping a box and chuckling.

"Your getting a new master my dears, I don't know who it'll be but they'll be worthy of you" the man said.

"Isn't that right my sweet" he said with a softer smile to a large owl on his windowsill. The bird cooed at back at him.

The man took the box and tied it the large owl's leg.

"Rawshe take this to the person who can care for our friends the best and try and make that some one at Hogwarts" he said and cackled as the bird flew off.

Ron nervously made his way to his first class History of Magic. He hadn't seen his brothers since the sorting so he wasn't sure how they were taking it and he was scared he was going to do badly and look stupid to his new friends or get his head of house mad that he'd wasted his time helping a moron.

Ron entered his first class after only getting lost twice, Ron sat up front next to Draco Malfoy and a HufflePuff named Justin Finch-Fletchley, this class was half Slytherin and half Hufflepuff. Professor Binns wasn't in yet and everyone seemed to be talking. Ron got out his History book and started reading while he waited.

The book seemed pretty interesting full of cool stories and what not.

Ron heard the class gasp and looked up to see the teacher 'a ghost' had come into the room.

Ron soon found the lesson wasn't as intriguing as the book so read along and ignored the teacher and found the class went by pretty quickly.

As they were heading out of class Malfoy grabbed hold of Ron's arm and linked their arms.

"You looked like you understood that" Draco said in a much friendlier tone then he'd shown before.

"Yeah" Ron said distrustfuily,

"Great then we'll do our history homework together after classes" he said,

"Okay" Ron said then the Slytherin first years headed to there next class Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	7. chapter 7

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Seven: Middle of the bad first day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

AN/ I do realize that I moved the G/S potions class up 2 days from the book but it was needed for the story.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was much like History of Magic an interesting subject with a boring teacher. He sat threw the Ravenclaw/ Slytherin class taking the best notes he could and listening closely to the professor but had the weirdest feeling of being watched every time the turban wearing man had his back turned to the class it was creepy.

At the End of class Ron and the other first years headed to lunch.

When Ron entered the Great Hall all he could think about was how sure he was he'd flunk and then his friends won't want to be seen with him and his family would be ashamed of him.

Ron sat down at his house table to wait for his friends. Ron soon found he had no appetite at all so he started his DADA homework since he'd agreed to do History with Draco.

Ron got so into his report on early defense spells he didn't notice his friends had gotten there and sat next to him tell Terence dropped his arm around his shoulders.

Ron jumped then gave his friends an embarrassed grin.

"Hi" Ron said shyly.

"Hey, hows your first day been?" Marcus asked.

"It's been okay I guess but I still have the hard classes after lunch" he said with a pout.

"Oh what classes?" Adrian asked looking

"Potions and Transfiguration" Ron answered and finished the report that was dew Friday surprising himself.

"Well just pay attention to what Snape says and writes and you'll do fine in Potions as far and Transfig. well just try your hardest." Terence assured the younger boy.

"I will I hope I do okay" Ron said and tugged at a lock of his hair.

"You will your smart" Marcus said with a reassuring smile.

Ron's whole face blushed and he looked at the floor.

Lunch went by quickly and then Ron and the other first years went to Transfiguration.


	8. chapter 8

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Eight: Mrs. Norris and Cruel jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron.

Transfiguration wasn't that bad the Teacher turned her desk into a pig and back witch Ron was sure he'd never be able to do and not to sure he'd want to if he could.

The class then took lots of notes, then were given matchsticks to turn into needles.

Ron was terrified he'd screw this up. He hands were shaking as he waved his wand by the end of class he was near tears his matchstick was metal and pointed but not a needle.

"Very good Mr. Weasley" said Professor McGonagall with a smile that Ron saw only as pitying. It didn't matter to Ron that he failed to finish the work.

Class let out but Ron was asked to stay behind.

"You wanted something ma'am?" Ron asked dejectedly.

"Yes you seem upset about the work you did but you did the best in class," McGonagall said confused.

"Maybe but I didn't get it right" Ron said sadly feeling like the dumbest person on the planet.

"I have been teaching this class for years Mr. Weasley. I have never in all my years seen a student get this spell first day, ever but you did better then most students I've seen maybe even tied for the best." She said trying to cheer the boy up and telling the truth.

"That's nice of you to say ma'am but I still think I should of done better." Ron said upset.

"Mr. Weasley I usually don't do this but if you really want to do better in class, though I think you are doing quite well on your own, I can help tutor you once a week" she said.

"Oh that would be wonderful Professor!" Ron said happily. "Thank you, when do you want to meet for tutoring?"

"The only time I have free for it is Saturday morning" McGonagall said with a happy smile at seeing how excited the boy was over something like tutoring.

Ron was relieved that his teacher was going to help him to do better in Transfiguration.

Ron was on his way to Potions when he heard a cat screeching and looked around the wall he was next to, to see a dust colored cat trying to get away from a pair of self chewing magical teeth tied to her tail.

"Oh no poor thing." He said and rushed over to help her.

Ron was bitten at least ten times before he was able to untie the cruel toys from the poor cat's tail and then the clamped down hard enough in to his right arm to draw blood and they weren't letting go.

Mrs. Norris watched the boy as he helped her then was attacked by the monsters that had been on her tail seconds before. Mrs. Norris hissed and attacked the pink and white monsters on her new hero's arm.

Between the boy and cat it took 15 minutes to get the magical teeth off his arm that was now shredded and bleeding very badly.

Mrs. Norris was hiss and yawling as loud as she could for help when Ron pasted out.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Silver Badge

Chapter Nine: Missed classes, Hospital wing, and an end of the bad first day.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron

**Dreams**

"Words"

'Thoughts'

Mrs. Norris fallowed her dear Filch to the hospital wing as he carried her new little hero.

"Help, Pomfrey! We got the first one of the year." Filch yelled as he and Mrs. Norris halled the blood soaked boy in to Pomfrey's pristein hospital wing.

Pomfrey ran out to meet them she always hated the first injuries of year and when she saw the little redhead in the caretakers arms she hated it even more.

"A first year" she sighned. Filch rolled his eyes the woman always adopted the kids in her care as her on when in her domain and got hurt seeing them hurt, it was rediculess.

"Pomfrey the child needs your help so stop gaping." Filch snaped, the brat was getting heavy!

"Oh my, right put him on the bed. What happened?" she asked as she looked at the nasty cuts and tore flesh on his arm.

"He saved my sweet here," he said petting Mrs. Norris "from some selfbiting teeth some little monster tyded to her tail, they really tore into him he was out cold when I found, looked like he'd lost a lot of blood."

Pomfrey nodded and frowned at the boys arm and lack of color in his face.

"Argus, I need help here it looks like he was sitting awhile go to my cabnet and bring the blue potion in the clear tube and the roll of spider silk wrap." Pomfrey ordered as she poked his wound with her wand. Filch nodded as quickly did as she said.

"He's going to be out a while, you should get Snape" Pomfrey said.

**Ron was sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake. He knew he was asleep or something like it but everything felt so real. Ron leaded forward to the water and saw himself reflecked there, he looked pale and there was blood on his clothes, he reached down to touch the water and it changed to the merman the one he'd seen on the boat to school.**

**"Hi" Ron said a little surprised when his voiced echoed.**

**"Greeting child." The merman said only he didn't he said the same thing he'd said before.**

**"Un I understood what you said." He said shocked but the merman was gone. **

**Nervusly Ron stood up and looked around he wasn't on the rock anymore he was in the hallat school where he'd found the dusty colored cat.**

**"Hello?" Ron called his voice ecoing like mad.**

**"Hello" came a purring female voice behind him. Ron spun around to find a pretty well shaped woman who looked about 20-years-old with shoulder length dusty blond hair and cat-like grey eyes and 4-inch unpolished nails. **

**"Who are you?" Ron asked having never seen her before in his life.**

**"Oh you are one of a kind" she said and giggled her still a soft purr.**

**"What?" Ron asked blushing. 'Why am I blushing in my dreams?' he thought to himself.**

**"I have something for you." She said with a grin.**

**"Why?" he asked cunfused.**

**"You saved a friend of mine so I have a gift for you but you must get it when you wake. I'll see to it Abby puts it under your pillow but you must make me a promise first" she said.**

**"What do I have to promise?" Ron asked not stupid enuff to make just any old promise even in a dream. **

**"Promise to respect animals and magical creatures and come and visit me once aweek in my prision." She said with a smile. Ron thought for a second then nodded.**

**"Okay I promise, wheres your prision?" he asked.**

**"Deep in the forrbiden forrest, your gift will help you get there safely." she said.**

Ron woke with a groan, his arm was hurting and he had a foul tast in his mouth. Ron sat up to find his brother Percy sound asleep in the chair next to his bed, the twins curled up on the bed next to him asleep still in thier school robes and the cat he'd saved sleep across his feet. As Ron looked around he could see he was in the Hospital Wing of school witch he'd never been in before and that it was night.

Ron's right arm was wraped in some kind of silky white wraping and felt really numb. Ron put his left hand under his pillow to see if the dream was real and pulled out what looked like a copper compact with a silver cat's eye pressed into it it looked exspensive. Ron opened it and a folded white note fell out of it. Ron opened the note to find beatifuly writen sliver lettering that read:

_'Dear Ronald,_

_As I promised here is your gift, it an one of a kind enchanted mirror that will let you and only you see out any mirror muggle or magical mirror, it will also warn you when danger is near and who to be careful of. I await your visit Saturday night.'_

Under the words was a picture of a WeepingWillow tree in the middle of a lake. Ron groaned again he'd a promise the he dreaded keeping it and he'd missed potions too! Ron folded the note and slipped it into his pocket, then look at the mirrors on each side of the interir of the compact.

"Show me the mirror in the sytherin common room" He whispered to test it out. The Mirror on the left shimmered and then turned into a window into the common room, the compact was much smaller then the mirror was but when Ron held it up to his eyes it was like a glass peephole and he could see the whole room, Terence was sitting on a couch close to the mirror bitting his nails the rest of the room was empty. Ron looked at his friend, the seeker of the house team was most likely the smaller the most of the fifth or fourth year slytherins in the muscle department, but was tall and dark haired and had olive green eyes. Ron wondered why his friend didn't have a girlfriend then shrugged off the thought and ended the mirror spell.

"That's pretty neat" he said then yawned.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: **Silver Badge**

Chapter Ten: **Percy and Cats**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot

AU: This is an AU it starts in the first book and will continue on, it's what would have happened if Ron hadn't sat with Harry. This story's all about the Ron

**Dreams**

"Words"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Meow" Ron jumped slightly then smiled at the cat who'd just woken up on his feet.

"Hey pretty kitty" Ron said with a smile and the cat purred at him pleased at the kind words to her.

"Look what I got" he said and showed her the mirror to switch she purred and cocked her head to the side.

"I think I'm going to be in trouble I missed Potions" He said very distressed.

Mrs. Norris jumped onto his lap and nusled his face with her head.

00000

The next morning Percy woke to the very cute sight of his brother curled around the mean Mrs. Morris who was purring her head off.

"Hey Ronny" He said seeing Ron's eyes were open.

"Hey am I in trouble" Ron asked in a scared little voice.

"No of course not" Percy said and sat down putting Ron on his lap.

"I missed a class and I got blood all over" he said in a teary voice.

Percy laughed at this. 'And I thought I was bad' he thought.

"It's okay" he said hugging Ron.


End file.
